


The Worst Timing Ever

by lycancub



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 04:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lycancub/pseuds/lycancub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexpected late night visit that doesn't seem to turn out to well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.

The moan sent a shiver down his spine as he sucked on the sensitive skin on the neck of the person beneath him.

"I love that spot," he mumbled as he ran his hands through the shorter man's hair.

"Are you going to let it grow?"

He was graced with a smirk.

"No I thought about cutting it. It's getting in my eyes."

He tugged at the hair softly but firmly enough to get his point across.

"Fine, I'll let it grow some more, Elliot."

The taller man kissed him.

George smiled slightly against his lips.

Elliot rolled them over so that George was on top. He smiled before turning away.

The doctor frowned.

"What's wrong?"

Elliot looked back at him. "I haven't seen my kids in awhile."

George nodded. "I know. I told you to go visit them the other day."

Elliot glared at him but ran his hand down George's arm.

"Kathy took them out and they didn't come back until late. That day I had to stay late at work."

George nuzzled into his neck. "I remember. You didn't come by until midnight."

Elliot smiled as the words vibrated through him. "And you loved the way I woke you up."

George hit him. "I nearly killed you because you woke me up."

Elliot rubbed his arm. "You loved it after you got all mad. You're sexy when you're angry."

George smirked. Elliot rolled his eyes and kissed him.

"You're just saying that to save your ass," George said, as he kissed him down his neck.

Elliot moaned as he felt teeth nipping at his chest. The buzzer rang and Elliot groaned. George got off of him and handed him his boxers.

"You might need these," he said amusement dripping from his voice.

Elliot glared at him and took them. George lay back on the bed and watched him.

"It's eleven at night. Who could be at the door?"

George shrugged, amused at Elliot mumbling to himself.

Elliot walked out of the room and to the door. There was a knock at the door. Elliot wondered how the person was buzzed up. He unlocked the door and was surprised to see Kathy.

"We need to talk."

Elliot shook his head. "Now really isn't a good time."

Kathy walked past him. He rolled his eyes and closed the door.

"What do you want, Kathy?" He said it loud enough for George to hear and he hoped the other man wouldn't draw any attention to the room.

"I think we need to talk about the divorce." Elliot sighed.

"What is there to talk about? We're divorced. It was what you wanted." Now Elliot was somewhat annoyed.

"Well I think I made a mistake."

Elliot sighed. "No you didn't. It was what needed to be done. Just leave it alone."

Kathy narrowed her eyes at him. "Before you wanted to get back together, so what's wrong now?"

"I figured it was better this way." Elliot paused. "No, it is better this way. You're wasting your time."

"What? Is there another woman?"

Elliot rolled his eyes. "Trust me when I say there isn't another woman." He thought about George and shook his head. The doctor definitely was not a woman.

"I don't believe you." She looked at him. "You don't normally answer the door that way unless you were naked."

Elliot folded his arms and shook his head.

"That's a forming hickey."

Elliot frowned. "What hickey?"

"On your chest, Elliot."

He looked down and sure enough there was a hickey.

"So who's the bitch?"

Elliot glared at her. Kathy stared at him.

"I'll be right back," Elliot said as he walked to his room. He saw George pulling on an undershirt.

"Are you sure?" Elliot asked him. George gave him a small smile and nodded.

Elliot walked back out of the room. Kathy was still standing there.

"This happens to be none of your business what I do with anyone," Elliot said, glaring at her.

"I don't appreciate the name calling," George said as he came into view.

Kathy's eyes widened and she looked back and forth between the two men.


	2. Part 2

Kathy looked between the two men.

She then looked at Elliot and glared.

“You’re gay?” Kathy asked. It was more of an accusation than a question but Elliot took it as a question.

He sighed and shook his head. “I’m bisexual. I prefer women but it doesn’t really matter to me,” he said.

George leaned against Elliot without much thought and Elliot wrapped an arm around his waist.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Kathy asked.

“It didn’t really matter I was with you,” he said.

“Why him? You hate him. I used to hear stories all the time about how much you didn’t like him,” Kathy said.

George smirked a bit. He could honestly say that he wasn’t surprised by Elliot complaining about him before they got together. He used to complain about Elliot too when he was at his office.

“Well as you can see I don’t hate him anymore. I didn’t even hate him when I was complaining about him. I didn’t cheat on you with him and we got together about six months after the divorce. You really have no right to be angry,” Elliot said. He was a little ticked off that he was even explaining himself.

“I have every right. We could have been back together by now. You were the one pushing for us to get back together,” Kathy said.

“Well I realized that you were the one who didn’t want me anymore and I found some who did. I found someone who could honestly understand everything that I’m going through while I’m working and when I’m not,” Elliot said.

“What about our kids Elliot? I also believe this will not last and you’ll come to your senses.”

“I pay child support and I visit every chance I get. I love them and nothing will ever change that. When the time is right I will tell them about George and I being together. They’re all old enough to understand. I love George. That’s not going to change not matter what you think. It’s over between us. I loved you and everything was fine in the past. Now you’re making this harder than it should be.”

Kathy glared at him and Elliot glared right back.

Her eyes then turned to George and Elliot stepped in front of him.

“Your problem is with me not him,” Elliot said.

“My problem is with both of you,” Kathy said.

“I really do think you should leave,” Elliot said going to the apartment door. He opened it and Kathy frowned before going out the door.

Elliot closed it and sighed. He looked at George.

“That went better than I expected,” George said and Elliot snorted.

“You really think so?” Elliot said as he walked towards George.

“No, but I’m sure she’ll see that there is nothing she can do about this,” George said and he wrapped his arms around Elliot. The shock would wear off and everything would be okay or at least George hoped so.

“I hope so. I’m tired now and today is going to be a long day,” Elliot said kissing George softly. 


End file.
